Exercising is a popular activity and performing push-ups, in particular, is a desirable and effective way to increase upper body and core strength. Traditionally, push-ups are performed on a stationary ground surface or other horizontal surface. Performing push-ups in the conventional manner can have disadvantages, including lack of variability in performing the exercise and causing stresses and strains to one's body. Some prior art devices have been developed to aid in particular aspects of the push-up exercise. However, many of these devices are limited in adjustability, do not allow for modifications, do not increase comfort, do not relieve stresses and strains, do not allow for ease of storage and transport, are unstable and/or are unable to be sufficiently secured following adjustment. The present disclosure is directed to addressing these limitations and others.